Anything But Love
by thosefuckingangels
Summary: It's been two decades in Hell for Dean, but Alastair can still make Dean scream like noone else, and he wishes everytime someone, anyone would save him.  Warnings: torture, non-con and well all the things you can think of when Alastair is involved.


"Please, enough. Stop. I can't take it anymore."

Dean begs desperatly, screaming out when he feels the last bone in his body snap broken as Alastair twists his razor inside him, cutting his ribs in half. It hurts, it burns and Dean can feel his entire body aching and he screams, screams until he can.

"Please." He whispers between whimpers and and broken sobs, looking up at his torturer with pleading eyes, hoping and praying that Alastair would have mercy on him.

"I'll do anything, please... j-just stop."

The head torturer of Hell isn't known for taking it easy on anyone, especially not on Dean - Dean Winchester, his favorite shiny little toy. Alastair grins widely and leans down to the sobbing mess that is Dean right now to press a small kiss on his bloody cheek and purrs into his ear, and god, he can feel this won't turn out good - when the demon has that face on, Dean knows what's coming and he already shivers in utter terror.

"Mmm, anything, hm?" Alastair whispers with that aweful tone in his voice that Dean knows, he knows this is how he talks when he's turned on. Dean swallowes, looking up at Alastair with teary, half lidded eyes and nods, wanting so much to struggle against his restrains and get off the rack, to get some rest from the agony that was tearing his whole being apart.

"Anything."

Alastair smirks, wrapping a hand around Dean's neck and rolling his eyes all over the broken, bloodied naked body of his toy, biting his lips and picks up his razor to start carving again, squeezing Dean's neck tighter with each scream he lets out. Dean soon falls silent, swallowing his cries back and trying so hard to hold back his tears - but he can't, and they start pouring down on the side of his cheeks as Alastair goes deeper and deeper with each cut. He wants to beg, he wants to get on his knees and kiss the demon's feet just to get out of this, just to make it stop. He decides he will take everything he could get from Alastair like the slut he became over the years in Hell, he'd be fucked, and he'd suck so at least he gets a little break from the carvings and the agony of the torture Alastair puts him through daily.

With a snap of his fingers, Alastair puts Dean back together in one and takes a step back to admire his body and licks his lips, tossing his razor aside. "Well go ahead then. Let me hear it." the demon says with a wide grin, and Dean frowns - he knows that Alastair can read his mind, and he hates it. He hates how he can't have a thought of his own, because the demon is always there, inside his head and he can't escape. Alastair's grip on his neck tightens as he sees his pet's facial expression and hears his thoughts - and he's rather displeased. The demon raises his hand up and slaps Dean hard across the face.

"I was going to go easy on you boy, and you do this, hm? Well let's see how well you do with a broken jaw."

Dean's eyes widen as the demon frees him from the leather restraints - all of them, except the collar on his neck that burnt into his skin so tight he can hardly breathe when Alastair grabs him by it, throwing him down to the floor. He winces, spitting blood out and desperatly trying to crawl over to the corner, to get away but Alastair catches him, shoving him against the wall, frowning deeply and squeezing his neck tight.

"Get on your knees and beg, you worthless whore." the demon hisses, forcing him down on his knees and takes a step back. Dean gasps, caughing up more blood and desperatly trying to catch his breath as he crawls over to Alastair's feet and looks up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, sir, may I?"

Alastair tilts his head and raises a brow, that's just not enough, no - he wants to hear it fully, straight from Dean's mouth and he's not going to give up until it happens. "What is it, boy? What would you like to do, hm?"

"May I suck your cock, sir?" Dean whispers, his body shivering a little and he blinks, keeping a straight face on and looking at the other's crotch area, biting down on his bottom lip. As much as he hated being humilated like this, he hated to admit even more that he liked it. Alastair gripped a fistful of Dean's hair, forcing the other to look up at him and nods with a wide grin. Dean swallows and gasps, unbottuning the demon's pants and pulling out his heavy erection, running it over his lips before he takes it into his mouth running his tongue all along the other side as he allowes it to slid deep down his throat, swallowing and sucking greedily with vibrating moans of pleasure. Alastair groanes and his grip around Dean's hair tightens as he starts fucking into his mouth violently, hitting the back of his pet's throat, his cock already leaking with pre-come and chuckles when Dean starts gagging and let's out quiet whimpers of protest. This is what Dean hates the most - Alastair is never gentle, he only uses sex as another form of torture, and it hurts, it's humilating and he absolutely despises it. The tears are running down on his cheeks and he screws his eyes shut, doing his best to make the demon come already so it will all be over and starts wheezing and caughing as Alastair pulls out of his mouth, brushing his thumb over Dean's swollen lips.

"Bend over, my boy and let me see that pretty little ass of yours."

Dean doesn't even have time to protest, Alastair shoves him away and he's on the floor, on his knees and hands and the demon quickly moves behind him, and Dean knows what's coming, he knows there's no way out of this. He shuts his eyes and cries out loudly as Alastair shoves inside him violently, instantly hitting his prostate. He's used to be taken dry, but that doesn't change the fact that it still hurts, it burns and he can't help but scream as he feels the demon's cock tearing him apart as he begins to thrust, sliding in and out of him and his screams are louder each time, and god, he can't see Alastair but he knows the demon's grin is vicious.

"Mm, such a good boy. You're such a good little slut, Dean. My pretty little pet, mmm."

Blood starts to leak out of Dean, and he can feel it streaming down his legs. Alastair uses it to his advantage, it makes it easier for him to force himself deeper inside the other, humming in pleasure. The demon leans closer, his hand clawing into Dean's hip while the other is gripping his collar tight, pulling his head close to his shoulder and licks his neck, groaning into his ear, biting and nibbling on his earlobe. Alastair is so close to his climax and he's slamming into Dean a few times before he finally comes inside him with a scream and pulls out of the other, leaving him wheezing and shivering in the bloody mess.

He quickly buttons up his pants, pulling Dean up by his collar and put him back on the rack. Dean begged desperatly to his tormentor for mercy as Alastair adjusted the leather restraints, tying him up again - face down this time.

"Please, master, let me go! I'm begging you, please!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, Dean. I don't remember giving you the permission to speak. You've been such a good boy so far. Don't make me punish you. We will have a quality time together, it's time for round two."

Dean couldn't stop the tears pouring from his eyes, but he falls silent and swallowes as Alastair picks his razor up again, stepping closer to him and he can feel the demon's breath on his neck. His eyes screw shut, and he prays to god, or whatever that can hear him to help, to make it stop or just kill him already for good.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Alastair turns around at the soft voice coming from the other end of the room. He gives a soft smile, putting the razor in his pocket and bows his head.

"Of course not. It's always a pleasure to see you, darling. How can I be at your service today?"

Dean turns his head to the side, his eyes curiously searching for a body to put the voice and he gasps at the sight - it's a young woman, someone he hasn't seen yet before. She's beautiful and he wonders what could she possibly doing down here, with Alastair - or even in Hell.

"I just wanted to see you and check if there's any progress with the Winchester."

Dean's eyes widen at that and he swallows, thinking of a witty comeback - but he knows better now, he knows that would mean more torture from Alastair, so he stays silent.

"Not yet," Alastair says and glances back at Dean, "But we're almost there. It's only a matter of days. I'm honoured that you came here personally. It's been a long time since I saw you. I've been missing you, Lilith."

_'Lilith. That bitch. Fuck. This won't turn out any good'_ - Dean thinks to himself as he bites down on his lip, breathing deeply.

"It's good to see you too, Dean." Lilith says with a chuckle, walking close to him with Alastair behind her. "This one will be easier. I see you already broke him in a few ways. Keep up the good work, and he will be perfect."

_'This one? The good work? He will be perfect?'_ Lilith's words leave Dean confused as he repeats them in his mind, along with_ 'I wish I was off this fucking rack and out of Hell to fucking kill you, you fucking bitch'._

Both of them can hear Dean's thoughts, Lilith is rather amused and she laughs - but Alastair reacts differently. He walks up to Dean, getting his razor out and grabs his pet's collar, pulling his head up and slices his throat. He wants to scream, but he can't make a sound as the demon cut his vocal cords out. Alastair slams his head against the rack repeadetly before taking a step back, frowning deeply.

"You mind your tone with her, boy." he hisses, turning back to Lilith and hungs his head, taking her hand and presses a small kiss on it. "Forgive me, I will punish him good for it."

"It's not a problem. I actually find him really amusing, even after 29 years of being tortured by you, he still has some spark in him. I like it."

And this is a compliment, though Dean isn't sure how he should take it, especially that it's coming from the demon who put him into Hell in the first place. He sighs and raises his eyebrows, and fuck, now he wishes he didn't because he's sure Alastair broke multiple bones in his face and it hurts as hell. Which isn't surprising - he is in Hell afterall.

Lilith looks away from Dean now and she gazes into Alastair's eyes, brushing her hand against his cheek and smiles softly at him. She takes a step closer, her eyes turning white and she wraps her arms around his shoulders which makes Alastair raise his head and look into her eyes and he smiles back at her.

"I've been missing you too. It's been way too long."

He nods, placing a hand on her waist, while he runs the fingers of his other hand through her blonde locks and he tilts his head slightly.

"You're still beautiful as ever."

The relationship between the two of them was always different, stronger than between any other demons. Lilith, being Lucifer's first has always been the strongest. Then came Alastair, and Lilith felt the need of taking care of him, teaching him everything she knew, creating her perfect little soldier like a good mother, sister and wife would. And she was all three for him. If Alastair ever felt something for anyone - some sort of twisted love, it was Lilith. They haven't seen eachother for centuries, Lilith was trapped deep in the pit and he's been perfecting his skills, hoping each time he sliced into a weeping soul that she could see him, that she'd be proud of him. The love they had for Lucifer, their father, was unconditional as was the love they felt for eachother.

"So are you. And you've done so well. I'm very impressed."

Alastair couldn't help but smile proudly at her words. Lilith returns the smile, leaning closely against him and brushes her lips against his before kissing him deeply, her tongue exploring his mouth and she grinds against him. Alastair wraps his hand around her nape, pulling her as close as possible and rocking his hips against hers. Lilith gasps and moans into his mouth and she slides her hand down his chest, placing it on his throbbing erection and she grins, unbuttoning his pants eagerly. He wants to rip her clothes off and fuck her right there on the floor and he doesn't even have time to say anything because she shoves him away, back against the table and starts taking her shirt off teasingly. Alastair grins and licks his lips, holding his hand out as a signal for her to come here already.

"Not so fast. I want to hear how much you want me. Tell me, Alastair. I want to hear it."

"I want you, only you. It's always been you, Lilith. Please, I need you so bad, I want to feel you, to be inside you, to be one with you."

She cocks her head and smirks, slowly unzipping her pants and walks closer to Alastair. The thought of Dean being there turns her on even more and she winks at him, wrapping her arms around Alastair's shoulder and pushes her pants off her waist. And god, how much he wants her - he grabs Lilith by her waist, tugging her close and breathing hotly in her ear. She straddles his lap, biting and nibbling his neck as he slides into her. Alastair thrusts forward and she felt the sensation ride up into her head. He pulls out slowly, only to thrust into her again; the next one harder than the next. They both know Dean is there, that he's watching, and they make sure he can see all of it. Their breaths turn into desperate pants and moans, and Lilith comes with a loud scream of Alastair's name, collapsing into his chest and it only takes a few more thrusts for him to follow her.

It's over, and Dean knows that means Alastair will be ready to carve again soon. He swallows as he watches the two of them kissing before Lilith moves away and gets dressed again. His eyes widen as he sees the blonde approaching him, unsure of what to do and stays silent, looking away from her. She leans down and runs her fingers through his hair, and he can't help it but it makes him shudder.

"Do as you're told, Winchester. The next time Alastair makes you an offer, take it." Lilith whispers, tilting her head and looks sternly at Dean who winces at her words and looks up at her confused. She grins at him before turning away from him, and walks back to Alastair, taking his hand and makes him follow her. They left the room together, leaving Dean alone and still tied up on the rack.

Dean can't help but shake his head at the thought - thanks to Lilith, he's got a little bit of time alone, without any torture from Alastair, and that's the best thing he can ask for in Hell.

_Lilith saved him._


End file.
